candy_crush_saga_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lives
Lives are a fundamental element in Candy Crush Saga. They appear in the top-left corner in a pink heart. When you start playing for the first time, or resuming play after a few hours, you will have 5 lives, which is the maximum (previously 8 if you bought the Charm of Lives, or unlimited for at least 2 hours if Live Forever is obtained). This is the most hated element in the game since its release. When you cursor on the pink heart, an inscription will show up: "This is how many lives you've got.". When you cursor on the waiting time for the next live or the "Full" text, an inscription will show up: "Wait to gain more lives for free, or click the button to request lives from friends or the shop.". If you have one or more lives, then you can click on a level and play it. If you fail the level or press the quit button (doesn't happen on mobile versions when you haven't made a move in moves, jelly, ingredients, or candy order levels), a life is lost. When you run out of lives, you will not be able to play any levels, and the "No more lives" screen will show. On mobile, lives for Reality and Dreamworld are separated. You may have run out of lives in Reality but can turn to play Dreamworld. A number above Odus indicates your lives in the other world, and if one has no lives in either world but some lives in the other, the number will be beating. Running out of lives When you run out of lives, there are five ways to get more lives. *'Asking your friends'. You can ask your friends to gift you with more lives. *'Waiting'. Lives naturally replenish every 30 minutes, so you can leave the game, go out somewhere and come back two and a half hours later. Your mobile device will also inform you if the application is still running by the time lives have fully replenished. *'Buy more lives'. More lives can be bought in the Yeti Shop by buying charm of lives which is now unavailable or by getting Gold bars now. *'Claim offer'. Every now and again, King will release a new game and an offer will come up telling you if you get to a certain level (usually 10) you will be awarded a full set of lives. The "Ask friends" button disappears and many people hate this. Many people don't want to do any of these, especially claim offer and waiting.They feel asking their friends is spamming (or they have none online), don't want to wait 30 minutes, don't want to make in-game purchases and there is no rare offer. Because of this, a fifth way to get lives has developed. *'Cheat'. People have obtained illegitimate lives through setting their computer clock forwards, erase data on mobile device then re-synchronized with Facebook, using multiple Facebook accounts, or even hacking and they switch the time forwards on mobile. Trivia *Many players resent the fact there is a 30-minute wait to get one life back. *If you open more than one tab of Candy Crush and then you lose a life in one tab, the others will not lose that life. *Upon the release of Jelly Wagon, the font that shows the time remaining to get a life became smaller. *In the past, it was possible to have 6 lives if you start a game, wait until you naturally have 5 lives, and then win/quit before making a move. **If it took you longer than 30 minutes to finish the level, you could have 6 to 9 lives. *At the "No more lives" window, a crying pink heart will be shown at the top. *When player gets life from friend in web version, you'll get double lives (one from receiving the gift and another from accepting the gift). *When accepting the gift and pressing quickly multiple times the button, player may get more than one life. *There are unknown reason that some players have two set of lives used in Reality and Dreamworld but some do not have. **This may be a glitch since even the same device may have single set of lives for a short time. *Candy Crush Saga and Candy Crush Soda Saga are currently the Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge. Other Saga games whose lives require 30 minutes to recharge are Blossom Blast Saga, Bubble Witch Saga, Bubble Witch 2 Saga, Pepper Panic Saga and Scrubby Dubby Saga. Farm Heroes Saga and Alpha Betty Saga require 15 minutes to recharge one life, Pyramid Solitaire Saga, Papa Pear Saga and Diamond Digger Saga require 10 minutes to recharge one life and Pet Rescue Saga requires 5 minutes to recharge one life. Gallery |-| PC= Broken-Heart.png|Level failed Extra Lives.PNG|Extra Life Heart-crying.gif|Heart is crying Time to next life.gif|Time to next life CCS splash 27.png|How friends can help the player in getting more lives No more lives.gif|No more lives Get more lives!.PNG|Get more lives! Ask for lives.gif|Ask for lives Help your friends by sending lives!.png|Help your friends by sending lives! Lives.gif|Countdown Lives Live Forever.png|Live Forever |-| Mobile= |-| Miscellaneous= Livesicon.png|Lives icon LusciousLagoon.png|Live on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015. Funday Sale!.png|Lives on Funday Sale. Game Day Sale!.png|Lives on Game Day Sale Category:Elements